


Северус никогда ему не признается

by polkowski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkowski/pseuds/polkowski
Summary: Гарри Поттер застревает ногой в исчезающей ступеньке на лестнице, когда возвращается в гостиную своего факультета из ванной старост. Но на произведённый им шум приходит не Филч и даже не Грюм - лишь Снейп, поспешно покинувший свои покои в одной лишь серой ночной сорочке.





	Северус никогда ему не признается

Теперь Снейпу кажется, что он слышал шумное дыхание Поттера в пустом коридоре ещё до того, как наткнулся взглядом на Карту мародёров.

Снейп шумно, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает через нос. Медленно нагибается, отдавая себе отчёт в том, что мальчишка здесь, что он смотрит на него сейчас, в это самое мгновение, смотрит, как Снейп медленно сгибает спину, ловкими пальцами берёт с пола Карту, распрямляется. Снейп вертит в руках зачарованный кусок пергамента, пытливыми глазами ищет то место, где он находится именно сейчас, и знает – мальчишка видит. Смотрит, притаившись где-то на ступенях лестницы, смотрит расширившимися в ужасе глазами на то, как он, Северус, вот-вот вычислит его.

Глупости, конечно. Он не мог слышать дыхание Поттера. Но чувства, неожиданно обострившееся восприятие реальности дарят эту иллюзию всеведения – ему кажется, что он чувствует присутствие Поттера. Ему кажется, что Поттера чувствует каждая напрягшаяся клетка его тела.

Снейп останавливает взгляд на точке, подписанной тонким чернильным «Северус Снейп».

Поттер всего в нескольких метрах от него.

Северус чувствует, как внизу живота тугим комком стягивается предвкушение, как от головы словно отливает кровь – так резко вдруг чувствуется слабость.

Северус ненавидит себя за это.

Идти вперёд, вверх по лестнице, вытянув руки, не слишком быстро, чтобы ненароком не сбить мальчишку с ног. Такая простая задача, но на ней необходимо сконцентрировать всё своё внимание. Чтобы случайно не выдать себя неожиданно вырвавшимся нервным вздохом или дрожью в пальцах.

Краем глаза Северус посматривает на Карту – Поттер не двигается с места. Не принимает ни малейшей попытки тихо, незаметно сбежать, бесшумно ускользнуть, пользуясь преимуществами своей невидимости. Видимо, знает, что это бесполезно. Видимо, понимает, что ему уже никуда не сбежать.

Северус усмехается.

И его пальцы натыкаются на тёплое, дрожащее тело.

Словно разряд тока, прошедший сквозь кончики пальцев – ярость, волной прокатившаяся по телу, жаром отдавшаяся в висках. Северус мгновенно, одним невероятно быстрым движением цепляет не видимую глазу, но определённо материальную тонкую ткань.

Поттер как будто вздрагивает всем телом. Северус не уверен. Да это сейчас и не имеет никакого значения.

\- Какого. Чёрта. Поттер, - рычит он с такой искренней и неподдельной яростью, какой не ожидал сам от себя.

Слишком давно Поттер не давал ему поводов для подобного рода ярости.

Мальчишка, побледневший в разы - в миллион раз - сильнее, чем обычно, лишь смотрит на него, смотрит со страхом, громко и сложно сглатывает, словно у него болит горло, словно не получается сглатывать с первого раза – и Северус ничего не может с собой поделать. Следит взглядом за движением перекатившегося кадыка, смотрит на это горло, на бледную, тонкую кожу, на неистово бьющуюся сонную артерию. Смотрит со всей доступной ему ненавистью, на какую он вообще способен.

По крайней мере, он очень надеется на то, что в его взгляде именно ненависть.

Сонная артерия Поттера бьётся так неистово, что, кажется, это именно она громким стуком отзывается в висках Северуса.

\- Я спросил. Какого чёрта. Вы делаете в коридоре. В ночное время. Поттер.

Плевок за плевком. Слова настолько пропитаны ядом – нетрудно представить себе, что он действительно плюёт - не говорит - в лицо Поттеру.

Мальчишка снова вздрагивает – мелко, еле заметно, но Северус видит. Мальчишка кривит губы в слабой, явственно нарочитой и вымученной улыбке. После секундного молчания:

\- Принимал ванну, профессор.

Северус содрогается от такой наглости. Страх во взгляде Поттера бесследно исчезает – теперь мальчишка смотрит прямо, твёрдо, чуть щурясь, с какой-то непонятной горечью, явственной обидой, чуть ли не обвинительно.

Поттер даже не пытается скрыть. Не пытается сделать вид. Как будто бы то, что они не окружены толпой его однокурсников, что-то меняет.

Как будто бы он правда имеет право за что-то на него обижаться.

\- Ванну? – тихо, угрожающе шипит Северус, кривя губы. – Ванну, Поттер?

И делает шаг ближе.

Поттер реагирует немедленно – Поттер всегда реагировал на него молниеносно, просто с поражающей быстротой. Выдыхает – резко, рвано, словно от удара, выбивающего дыхание.

Северус заставляет себя поверить в то, что не сделал это специально.

Северус говорит тихо и медленно, старательно-вкрадчиво, с особым смаком проговаривая каждое отдельное слово, особенно остро чувствуя движения губ и языка, скользящего по зубам, словно пытается медленно проговорить скороговорку, словно нужно тщательно следить за дикцией.

\- Я смотрю, лояльное отношение директора к вашим выходкам совсем вскружило вам голову, Поттер.

Он смотрит на Поттера, а в груди щемит от томительного ожидания той реакции, которую он сейчас хочет увидеть больше всего на свете. Он хочет, чтобы Поттер посмотрел ему в глаза – прямо, уверенно, уничижительно. Хочет, чтобы бледные губы Поттера искривились в мрачной усмешке. Так, словно мальчишке есть, чем крыть. Словно он может сказать что-то более унизительное, компрометирующее.

Потому что он на самом деле может.

Потому что директор и понятия не имеет ничего о выходках самого Северуса.

Потому что если Поттер сейчас скажет это – это будет означать тот самый конец, который давно должен был настать. Который Северус отчаянно не хотел принимать всё это время. Который они оба как будто лишь симулировали.

Но Поттер молчит. Северус видит, Северус чувствует, по горячему дыханию, по тяжёлому мрачному взгляду – они думают об одном и том же.

Но Поттер не говорит ничего подобного.

Вместо этого:

\- Профессор. Вы в пижаме.

Тихо, с непозволительной ласковой насмешкой.

Северус впервые за долгое время чувствует себя застигнутым врасплох.

Поттер разглядывает его лицо – с печальной, явно скрываемой, но ощутимой нежностью, от которой немеют мышцы. Поттер скользит взглядом по его резким чертам, бледным губам, выступающим скулам и удивлённым бровям. Поттер смотрит ему в глаза – не пытаясь ничего в них найти, нет – стараясь насмотреться вдоволь, как на что-то запретное, что бесследно исчезнет в следующий миг, пытаясь впитать это в себя – взахлёб, залпом, пока можно, пока не отняли. И Северусу хочется схватиться за голову и рвать на себе волосы.

\- Вы сейчас же пройдёте со мной к…

«Директору», - хочется сказать.

Но Северус не смеет. Он чувствует, что не имеет никакого права. Что это будет самым подлым и низким поступком в его жизни, потому что Поттер смотрит на него таким по-детски беззащитным взглядом – Северус решил бы, что это из-за близорукости, если бы не знал мальчишку так хорошо.

\- Вам будут назначены отработки, Поттер. С мистером Филчем. В течение всего следующего месяца. – Он смотрит в глаза Поттеру, пытаясь взглядом передать всю серьёзность и твёрдость своих намерений. – Возвращайтесь в гостиную своего факультета. Немедленно.

Он разворачивается и делает несколько стремительных шагов прочь.

\- П-профессор?

\- Что ещё? – рычит Северус. Останавливается, вновь поворачивается лицом, глядит на Поттера со всем презрением, на которое только способен.

Поттер по какой-то причине смущается. Мнётся, бегает взглядом из угла в угол, кусает губы. Его голос звучит не по-поттеровски стыдливо, когда он мямлит:

\- Мне… мне нужна помощь.

Северус иронично вскидывает бровь, и Поттер вспыхивает, заливается румянцем и праведным негодованием, вскидывает голову и говорит, глядя Северусу в глаза – твёрдо и гневно:

\- Я застрял.

И крепко сжимает губы.

Удивление прошибает Северуса насквозь, словно прошедшая по всему телу волна дрожи. Мгновение Северус смотрит на хмурое, смущённое лицо Поттера, а потом опускает глаза вниз и хмыкает.

Ну конечно.

Поттер застрял.

Нога, провалившаяся по щиколотку, торчит из ступени зачарованной хогвартской лестницы. Мальчишка беспомощно дёргает ногу вверх, бестолково взмахнув руками, но остаётся в том же положении. Не способный ступить ни шагу.

Северус кривится.

Ну конечно.

В такую ситуацию мог попасть только Поттер.

Северус медленно приближается, стараясь не думать о том, с каким унижением Поттер просит его помощи. Смотрит в упор, но старается не думать о потерянном, загнанном взгляде, который Поттер переводит из одного угла в другой, которым он скользит по перилам, по ступеням под своими ногами – куда угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на него, Северуса. Как будто Северус не видел его в более унизительных ситуациях.

Северус кривится, словно помочь Поттеру высвободиться оказывается непосильным трудом. Сжимает мальчишескую руку чуть выше локтя – крепко, почти до боли. И резко дёргает на себя.

Нога Поттера выскакивает из ступеньки.

Северус пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз позволял себе дотрагиваться до Поттера. Успокаивающе гладить нежную кожу, ногтями проводить по линии выступающих вен. Поттер всегда неконтролируемо вздрагивал, когда он касался вены острым ногтем и проводил вдоль, сверху вниз. Это доставляло особенное удовольствие. Словно Северус задевал какую-то жизненно важную, особенно чувствительную струну поттеровского тела.

Рывок, наверное, слишком резкий – Поттер теряет равновесие, неуклюже заваливается на него, обхватывает поперёк талии, утыкается носом в ткань серой ночной сорочки.

Северусу кажется, что у него потрясение – настолько резко вдруг тусклый свет факелов становится сюрреалистически ярким, а темнота коридоров – тёмной, и от этого перед глазами появляются едва заметные цветные пятна.

Поттер дышит им; Поттер наинаглейшим образом цепляется за него, комкает ткань его сорочки непослушными дрожащими пальцами, шумно вдыхает его запах, содрогается всем телом.

\- Поттер, - шепчет Снейп. И его голос звучит как никогда безвольно.

\- Нет. Пожалуйста, - приглушённо, сломленно.

Поттер дрожит от страха. Поттер цепляется за него панически, прижимается с тревогой. Северусу не составляет никакого труда определить это: в последнее время действия всех, кто его окружает, пропитаны страхом. Старческие руки Каркарова трясутся от ужаса, когда он пытается цепляться за Северуса, тщетно убеждая его в тысяче вещей, с которыми Северус никогда не согласится. Паника сквозит даже в, казалось бы, собранных, но скованных движениях Дамблдора, когда старик с остановившимся, не сфокусированным на нём взглядом слушает его донесения.

Страхом пахнет он сам, страхом пропитаны его простыни по ночам, когда левое предплечье не смертельно, но безысходно жжёт.

Ему казалось, он сделал всё, чтобы оградить от этого Поттера.

Поттер, конечно, никогда не признается, что ему страшно. Он будет упрямо и исподлобья сверкать глазами со свойственной даже не гриффиндорцам, а исключительно Поттеру вызывающей прямотой во взгляде. Он будет говорить множество вещей - с лукавой улыбкой, захлёбываясь в словах и размахивая руками, не в состоянии сидеть на месте от оживления и бьющей потоком энергии.

Но сейчас Поттер стоит, прижавшись к нему, и хрупкие мальчишеские руки обхватывают Северуса до отчаяния сильно.

Ему казалось, он делает всё правильно. Он прижимал к себе Поттера, зарываясь носом в растрёпанные чёрные волосы, вдыхал их запах – и вместе с обычным воздухом выдыхал страх. Ему казалось, немеющие руки, дрожащие от его собственной неуверенности в будущем, заражают тревогой Поттера. Какое непозволительное кощунство - с отчаянием сжимать мальчишку в объятиях, понимая, что он, Северус, пытается лишь обуздать свою панику, которой Поттер начинал проникаться до дрожи в теле ещё до того, как эта паника сама, без помощи Северуса, нашла к нему дорогу.

Ему казалось, этого не случится, если его не будет рядом.

Северус крепко сжимает поттеровский локоть и искренне презирает себя за глупость.

В конце концов, Поттер всегда был умным мальчиком.

Но Северус был достаточно глуп, чтобы пытаться отогнать от себя эти опасения. Поттер провожал Каркарова внимательным, пронзительным взглядом, чуть прищурившись, каждый раз, когда заставал с ним Северуса. Поттер подозрительно шептался о чём-то со своими друзьями после каждого необъяснимого происшествия, к которому он – Северус не сомневался – пытался подобрать умозаключение, по частичкам собранное из обрывков фраз, случайно, по неосторожности обронённых кем-то при нём, из странных, не состыковывающихся фактов, которым обязательно нужно было найти объяснения.

Северус настолько заигрался в самообман, что совсем забыл о том, насколько Поттер на самом деле сообразителен.

В какой-то момент Северус вспоминает, что Поттер всё ещё сжимает его в объятиях, что они стоят на лестнице в хогвартском коридоре посреди ночи, окружённые магическими портретами, и вообще кто угодно может пройти мимо. Вспоминает, что у подножия лестницы валяется поттеровское яйцо чемпиона турнира, что сам Поттер, возможно, трясётся не из-за страха, а из-за того, что банально озяб: Снейп проводит рукой по влажной макушке – кажется, несносный мальчишка действительно был в ванной.

Вспоминает, в конце концов, что он действительно в одной лишь ночной сорочке.


End file.
